On a Cold Winter Night
by TouMikasa
Summary: Who knew that someone who's one of the top of the social ladder would fall for someone from the bottom? It all started on a cold, winter night. Might be a series of one-shots. Constuctive criticisms are very much appreciated. (I'm a lazy ass author so bear with me)


This one-shot happened because idk, it just came through me while I was rewriting a one-shot of these two on wattpad and ta-da, here it is. If, by any chance, I found some kind of ultimate inspiration to turn this into a full story, sure why not? This is the first time I ever made a third-person pov story. Hope you guys would like it. Enjoy!

 **edit (5/31/2018): Revised here and there and corrected some stuff. Will be posting another one-shot soon as an apology for not being active.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy (SNAFU) or anything related to it.**

* * *

Miura Yumiko. Fiery Queen, top of the social ladder, feared and equally adored by all of Sobu High and she is currently trembling. No, not because of fear and such but because of a _dilemma_. So, you're probably wondering why this fearful person is in such a state right now.

Reason? Hikigaya Hachiman.

 _Thump_

That's her problem. Even with just a mention of his name would make her heart skip a beat. Now, that would be impossible, right? After all, one of _the_ top of the social ladder _wanted_ to be friends with the likes of Hikigaya Hachiman. _The_ one and only Hikigaya Hachiman, pretty much the most hated man in Sobu and a total misanthrope.

Then, why does she like him as a friend? (Ahem)

Simple.

... not really but anyways,

He may seem rotten (which he really is) but he actually has a good heart. He may have been harsh and cold towards the whole world but he doesn't ignore the cries of help from people. He may have been lazy or, let's say, an energy-conservative person but he always helps out in the most.. twisted way as possible when asked. Despite his obvious hatred towards the world, he's actually a nice guy. He may have been seen as a villain but in actual reality, he is actually the hero, a hero no one ever acknowledges.

That or the fact that the methods he use are not really in any way _gentle._

All these qualities and yet he's the most hated person in Sobu?

Blame his eyes. Of course, his _rotten_ eyes. People often judge people by their looks and most of them are right but what about the wrong ones? Just because they look like this and that doesn't mean that they _are_ what people think they are. Ah, people. The kind of people Hikigaya would certainly hate.

 _Superficial shits_

Were his eyes really like that when he was born?

The answer is.. no.

Also blame the rumors. He got into an accident and was hospitalized because he _saved_ a dog, mind you. Not because of a fight that most people thought. Say, what would've happen if that event didn't happen? Anyways, we're getting out of topic. Where were we again? Ah, right. Judgmental (read: shitty) people.

Let's end it at that.

Does she really even like him as a friend? But _it_ only happened last night, right?

It's not what you think it is.

Back to the main topic, Miura Yumiko and her.. uh, reason for liking Hikigaya Hachiman? Not in a romantic way, by the way. There's no way she'll like someone she just 'befriended', right? But what happened last month allowed her to see Hikigaya Hachiman in a new light.

What really happened last night was:

 _On her way to the supermarket was nothing special. Hell, what was her parents thinking to ask their daughter to go on a grocery shopping alone in a winter night? Nevertheless, she obeyed them.._

 _.. not after a few arguments thrown around the household here and there._

 _Anyways, she was asked to buy some ingredients for dinner._

 _Yes, she went out alone at night. Again, she went_ alone _at night._

 _She went inside the supermarket and walked through different aisles to find her parents' specific ingredients. She sighed, her parents can be really picky about their food. Thank the heavens for not inheriting their very picky tongues, though she catches herself being very picky about her food at times... Minutes after she got all the items, she walked towards the cashier._

 _Not before bumping into a certain someone._

 _She was about to say sorry but immediately stopped herself from doing so and scowled as she realized who she bumped with._

 _'Of all people, why does it have to be him?'_

 _In the most harsh tone as possible, she spoke, "What are YOU doing here?" A certain Hikigaya raised his brow at the obvious dislike the Fire Queen is showing although it was nothing new._

 _A certain Hikigaya, feeling quite annoyed at the sudden encounter, spoke in the same level of hatred and added sarcasm, "As far as I know, you don't own this store. Am I not allowed to be here or was I misinformed?"_

 _The blonde girl's scowl deepened at the boy's sarcasm, if that is still possible seeing how her scowl ruined her pretty face. Just what did this Hikigaya do to make her hate him so much? Ah, right. The humiliation of losing to someone in a tennis match. A sport where she's supposed to specialize in and yet she lost. And for some other reasons too._

 _She huffed and turned to leave with a slight pout, not able to retort at his response but not before giving him one last deadly stare._

 _'That arrogant, witty, dead-fish eyed dumbass. I'll get you, someday.' Miura thought with ire._

 _That certain Hikigaya smirked at the girl's reaction. Serves you right.. though she kinda looks cute when angry, the boy admitted in his mind then proceeded to shake his head. Evil and dirty thoughts must be removed in his head._

 _Just what was he thinking? That was very unlike of him._

 _'I'll apologize to Komachi later when I get home', he mentally noted. How can he, a person who loves his sister dearly, think like that? Such evil thoughts has corrupted his mind. Though on a scale of Komachi cuteness, she can easily score a solid 8, still not as cute as Komachi though. Although it might be biased since.. ya know. Komachi is his beloved little sister._

 _Anyways, he also left his place as people are starting to be wary at him. Gee, just because he has those eyes doesn't mean that he's a bad person._

 _Probably._

 _Walking with a pathetic posture, he proceeded to fall in line in the cashier to pay for his items, of course he made sure not to end up in the same line as the Fire Queen because that would be really troublesome, knowing her and her personality. A few minutes later, he saw a flash of yellow exiting the store right after he paid for the items._

 _Not really caring, he continued on to walk to his home. He shivered as he walked out of the store. Hell, it's warmer inside; thanks to the heater. It was a good thing he brought his coat with him. Thinking back, didn't that certain Fire Queen forgot to bring a coat? He shivered as he tried to picture the girl walking in this cold, winter night without any sort of protection from the harsh cold but a thin sweater._

 _Not his problem.._

 _..was what he initially thought before he encountered her again, standing alone and freezing her ass off under the lamp post. She also looked like she was texting someone although he was sure that she was annoyed with the text she received._

 _One thing came into his mind._

 _Pathetic_

 _and stupid._

 _Okay, maybe it was two. Who cares?_

 _His imagination came true, he thought. Hah, karma._

 _'That's what you get for being a pain in the ass.'_

 _He passed by her, looking straight ahead so as not to make eye contact with the girl. As he went farther away, his guilt worsens. Annoyed by his guilt and also annoyed with why he should be feeling guilty, he traced his footsteps back to the lamp post and found the blonde girl trying to warm her smooth, silky hands while she pulled at her sleeves to hide her hands in an attempt to keep it from becoming an ice sculpture._

 _'Why is she even standing there? Waiting for someone?'_

 _"How's freezing your ass off?" He didn't mean it to come out harsh, really. Seriously, where did his manners go?_

 _"You.." she scowled at him and gave him a death stare. "Why the hell did you come back?"_

 _"To help you keep yourself from freezing and turning into an ice sculpture." Her brows furrowed at his words, obviously planning a hundred ways to kill the guy in front of her. "A beautiful ice sculpture..?" the raven-haired guy gulped, unsure if it'll make his certain death less harsh. Yes, was aware that he indirectly said she was beautiful but that's a thing to care for later._

 _"Look, if you're here to piss me off, you shouldn't have come back. I don't need your presence." She spat, every word dripping with venom. He shuddered a bit then removed his coat. This, in turn, made the blonde a bit wary of the boy in front of her. What was he trying to do? He's not trying to.. just why did Yui suddenly cancelled their meeting? She felt like she was overreacting but -_

 _?_

 _Hikigaya averted his eyes to hide his embarrassment for his next actions._

 _Finally, he looked straight into her green eyes and swallowed whatever left of his pride - If he even had one. "Sorry." He extended his hand towards her which is currently holding his coat. The blonde's jaw literally dropped to the ground while her eyes widened. What, was his action that much unexpected?_

 _"You can borrow my coat."_

 _"I can handle myself. Thank you for the offer, though. I wouldn't want to catch your hikigerms."_

 _Hikigerms doesn't exist, thank you very much._

 _"I don't have hikigerms. Where did you even get that?" Did she, by any chance, heard his clubmates, especially a particular peach-haired girl saying that? They really need to stop saying that word._

 _"I heard it from Yui." She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone._

 _Thought so._

 _"Why can't you just accept my help? It's not often I help out people. Especially to someone like you." Again, he didn't mean it to come out harsh, really. Unbeknownst to him, his harsh words actually affected the girl in front of him seeing as the girl is not used to having an insult thrown at her._

 _At least not right to her face._

 _"... Fine." She hesitatingly took the coat from him and wore it._

 _One thought came into her mind._

 _It was warm._

 _"It smells like you."_

 _A moment of silence passed as they both try to process what she said._

 _The Fire Queen's face reddened as she realized what she said. It seemed as though her mouth has a mind of its own._

 _"I- I mean it's your coat so it should smell like you, right? Right?" Hikigaya, despite being flustered himself, was amused by the girl in front of him. It was actually pretty fun to see another side of her. The side where she doesn't look like she's going to kill him the moment he enters her field of vision. At least she's not emitting her holier-than-thou aura as usual when he encountered her._

 _Though something much more unexpected happened when a genuine smile appeared on the boy's face, which somehow made the Fire Queen's face redden than it already is. No, it wasn't because she's embarrassed but the look on the boy's face right in front of her was entirely different with how he usually looked. His smile wasn't that wide nor did it show his pearly whites but it was charming in a way. It was unnatural. His smile was genuine unlike a certain Prince of Sobu High, Hayama Hayato._

 _Then he laughed. It wasn't his usual creepy laugh that sounded disgusting to most people. It was a real one. He actually laughed in a normal way._

 _"Did you.. just laugh?" Hikigaya immediately froze._

 _Did he?_

 _"Sorry, must have sounded creepy. Did it disturb you?" He scratched his head with his forefinger and raised a brow at her._

 _Why the hell is he acting like a completely different person?_

 _and why the hell did he laugh? There was nothing to laugh about so why did he do that?_

 _Many questions ran through his head until the girl broke him off of his reverie._

 _"No.. it's more like, you never laughed that way."_

 _"You were the first one to say that." He replied, mirth evident in his voice._

 _'You were also the first one to hear that.'_

 _Then a small smile appeared on the blonde as she watched the guy in front of her. "No, seriously. It wasn't like your usual creepy laugh that I sometimes hear while you're reading your novels."_

 _He raised his eyebrows, the usual rotten look on his eyes, gone. Is it okay for her to say that his eyes have more life to them now?_

 _How did she even know that he reads light novels?_

 _"I don't really laugh that much."_

 _'Or I just don't laugh in general.'_

 _'Does that mean that it was the first time he ever laughed_ with _someone?', Miura thought._

 _For once, Miura Yumiko actually thought of something crazy._

 _Maybe not for once, but yeah, you get the idea._

 _'I want to be the only one to hear that.'_

 _Okay, scratch that. She wasn't in her right mind._ _She concluded she's gone crazy or hit her head somewhere on her way to the supermarket._

 _Then a comfortable silence fell upon them. None of them talked nor tried to initiate a conversation. She wondered why it was comfortable considering what she just blurted out but who was she to complain?_

 _In the most sincere tone as possible that she doesn't even know she's capable of doing, she opened her mouth and said,"Say, would you want to be friends with me?" Hikigaya immediately froze and looked at her as if she suddenly grown two heads._

 _"What?"_

 _He almost wanted to say yes but then he quickly stopped himself, seeing a fast flashback from the past._

 _"I've never been friends with anyone or do I need them - fake ones, at least."_

 _"Then what do you call Yui and.. do I really have to say it?" Hikigaya, uncharacteristically wanting to tease her, raised his brow to urge her to continue._

 _"Yukinoshita." Miura spoke in an annoyed tone._

 _Hikigaya paused and thought for a moment._

 _"They're.. they're just my.. at most, they're my acquaintances and clubmates." He looked down as if his shoes were the most interesting object in the world. A few seconds of silence, he held his head up and locked his rotten eyes' gaze to vibrant, green ones. "I've never considered anyone as my friend."_

 _The Fire Queen wondered, who hurt him so much that he turned like this? He could've been a happier boy but he became anti-social and just.. rotten to the core._

 _"Then I could be your first friend..?"_

 _"You..?"_

 _"No. The wall behind me."_

 _Hikigaya stopped and pretended to consider her reply."I've played tennis against a wall before so why not?" The girl rolled her eyes. "Of course, me!"_

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"It's nothing."_

 _"I have spent more time with Yui and Yukinoshita and yet, I'd want to be friends with you?"_

 _"The level of bond friends have are not measured by how long you've known each other but what you went through together."_

 _He just stood, not replying. Sure, he was aware that the blonde was not exactly stupid but not smart either and he's certainly aware that the Fire Queen_ does _care for her friends a lot so it was not really shocking how she can say words like that._

 _Miura, unsure of what's going through the raven-haired boy's head, decided to add, "So won't you give me a chance and be friends with me?"_

 _Honestly, she's not sure where she got the courage to ask a question like that especially with how she treated him in the past and why she's being persistent in becoming his friend._

 _"I'm not a riajuu, mind you. Unlike your group of friends."_

 _"Then you can just spend time with me."_

 _"Wouldn't that ruin your reputation as one of the top of the social ladder?"_

 _"Puh-lease. Who cares? I've never really cared about my status because it only made me feel chained to some kind of thing. Like, I don't have freedom to do whatever I want, ya know?"_

 _".. I'll think about it." He wondered why of all people he'd try to consider as his friend, he had chosen her?_

 _The girl gave him a bright smile in return, which was, by the way, scored a solid 10 on Komachi's cuteness scale. That's quite a feat on itself. No one ever leveled with Komachi's cuteness. Oh, that gave him a lot of Hachiman points!_

 _"It's getting late.. we talked a bit long, didn't we?"_

 _"I guess."_

 _"It's a bit weird to not see you imagining different ways to kill me when you see me as usual."_

 _"Hey!" she exclaimed as she punched him lightly on his chest._

 _"Ouch." The blonde rolled her eyes._

 _"Should I walk you home? You wouldn't want to be assaulted, would you?" He just said this out of common courtesy, really. Hey! He still has some manners, thank you very much._

 _"I should be more scared of you."_

 _"That hurt my feelings." Then Miura started laughing her ass off while the raven-haired boy only let out a small smile. He had shown enough rare sides of his to her._

 _"Actually, don't take my offer. I'm too.. busy." He raised the plastic bags, "I have to bring these back home for dinner." That was a good enough excuse, wasn't it?_

 _"I can take care of myself, you know." She said then suddenly shivered. The raven-haired boy furrowed his brows. "Why in the world are you wearing that kind of clothes?"_

 _"What clothes?"_

 _"Who wears skirts on a weather like this? AND at night too."_

 _"I do."_

 _"So you know." He sighed and took off his scarf and slightly shivered while Miura only looked at him with curious eyes._

 _"Aren't you going to get cold?"_

 _"Use my scarf to cover your legs or any part of your body for that matter."_

 _"What?" The girl stared at him with wide eyes. What's with this sudden change of attitude? She's aware that he's not acting like his usual self since he came back_ for _her._

 _The blonde spoke in a concerned tone, "What about you?"_

 _"It's fine. I can handle the cold. However, you, Miura, won't. Now, take my offer before I change my mind." He held out his hand just like what he did with his coat. Hikigaya, noticing the hesitation in the girl, he lied, "My house is near so it should be fine."_

 _"But.."_

 _"I know you're one of the top of the social hierarchy in school but it wouldn't hurt to pick clothes that would protect you from this weather," he sighed, "You're acting too stubborn. It's not like anyone will judge you for wearing warm clothes in this type of weather, anyway."_

 _'They'll most likely think you're stupid though.' He thought, but decided that he shouldn't say it out loud._

 _After what seemed like a few seconds, she finally gave in."Fine. I'll give it back to you tomorrow."_

 _"See you.." He waved goodbye and proceeded to walk towards his home. This time, without guilt attacking him._

 _"By the way," Hikigaya stopped dead on his tracks to listen to what the girl's about to say._

 _"You can start calling me by my first name."_

 _Jumping on first-name basis already? Isn't that a bit too much for him?_

 _Hachiman replied while his back was facing her, "About that.. I don't think I'll be friends with you."_

 _"Excuse me?" Then she pondered for a moment why he suddenly decided not to be friends with her._

 _"Ah.. was it because of calling me by my first name? If you feel uncomfortable you can just call me whatever you like."_

 _The boy finally turned to look at her in the eyes, "Fine. But we're not friends... yet."_

 _Yet._

 _Miura smiled brightly once again, the kind she makes when she sees Hayama._

 _And that was when Hachiman knew that he'll come to regret his decision one day._

Miura Yumiko sat on her desk uncomfortably, hands holding a paper bag which contains Hikigaya Hachiman's coat and scarf. Should she give it to him while there are other people or when they're alone? Nah, that would hurt his feelings, wouldn't it? Will he even care in the first place? Who cares if everyone knows they're friends?

At least, for her, they _are_ friends.

She stood up and made her way to the desk of the one and only Hikigaya Hachiman. She averted her eyes and with a slight blush on her face, she spoke, "Thank you for lending me your coat and scarf when you saw me shivering under the lamp post." then she handed him the paper bag.

The whole room immediately became silent.

Did the Fire Queen just thanked Hikigaya Hachiman?

Hikagaya, immediately detecting the growing tension in the room, the boy let a small (teasing) smile appear on his face. "Did you mean, _freezing your ass off_ under the lamp post?"

Miura immediately snapped her head to look at him and it almost made him wonder if her neck broke. "Wha- excuse me? I _totally_ don't know what you're talking about."

Hikigaya noticed the playful tone of her voice and decided to continue. "I'm just telling the truth."

"That's not how you should talk to a woman."

"You're a wom-"

He was quickly interrupted by the blonde and playfully scwoled at him. "-Don't you dare finish that word!"

The boy's smile widened a macromolecule, "-an?" Annoyed at the boy's unexpected cheekiness, she hand-chopped his head.

"Ow!" He then rubbed the part where he was hit.

"What was that for?"

"You were being annoying, Hikio."

He squinted his eyes at her, making it more disgusting than usual, "Why can't you even call me by my _real_ name?"

"So what? I'm now your friend, anyway and I'm free to give you nicknames. Your name is too long."

A moment of silence went throughout the room as they processed what she said.

"What?! Hikitani-kun and Yumiko are friends?!" Tobe, one of her friends, literally shouted.

Everyone looked at the said girl as if waiting for her response.

"Yes, we are." "No, we aren't."

They both looked at each other. Hikigaya sent a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look at his new, so-called 'friend'.

Tobe stared at them, confused with their contradicting words. Since the Fire Queen is his friend, he should believe her, right?

... but isn't Hikitani his bro, too?

"Does that mean we're friends too, Hikitani-kun?!"

"Hell no."

* * *

I know. Too OOC. 8man wouldn't accept her friendship bs but for the sake of the story, let's just do that lol.

I'll post another one-shot soon!


End file.
